Low emissions from combustion devices are obtained by burning a lean mixture of fuel and air obtained by pre-mixing gaseous fuel and air. Dry Low NOx (DLN) technology gas turbines, for example, typically burn natural gas under lean, pre-mixed conditions. Liquid fuels, by contrast, are typically burned by injecting a fuel spray directly into the combustor. This results in a diffusion flame in which the fuel is burned in a locally stoichiometric fuel/air mixture and causes high emissions. Under certain conditions, burning a liquid fuel is more desirable than burning a gaseous fuel. However, it would be desirable to avoid the high emissions associated with diffusion flames when burning such liquid fuels.